Sarah Potter: Sunshine starts Hogwarts
by SarahNicolePotter2013
Summary: Sarah Potter also known as Sunshine is adopted into the potter family at age 4, at 11 she meets Scorpius at a book signing and they become instant friends, take a look into her life through her first year of Hogwarts and being friends with a Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

"Mommy where are we going?" a young Albus Severus Potter asks as their family of five was driving through London. "We are going to an orphanage Albus." His mother, Ginny Potter says turning around in the passenger seat to look at her two sons and one daughter, she couldn't have any more children since Lilies birth had caused complications for her but she knew that there was something missing to tie her already amazing family together.

"Alright we're here." The father Harry Potter says turning to car off, "James would you mind unstrapping Lily." James the oldest of the three nods and does as he is told as Albus takes himself out he gets out and rushes to his dad's side, James takes hold of his mom's hand as she carries the two year old Lily in her other. The family walks in and is greeted by an elder woman, "Welcome to sunshine orphanage, home of wizard and witch orphans, what are you looking for today?" Harry smiles, "We are looking for a child around four years old, a girl is preferred."

The woman smiles at him, "Right this way, we only have one that matches that criteria, but I'm sure you will love her, we don't know her real name, she was found on our front step, we named her Sarah, she's rather shy so I ask only one goes in." they reach a door with four names, one reads Sarah. Harry volunteers himself to go in first.

He walks in and smiles as he spots the four year old girl reading a rather large book, "Hello." He says accidentally startling the girl, "Don't be afraid, I came with the rest of my family today, and we have been looking for a little one just like you to add to our family." The girls face grows into a large smile, Harry took the time to look her over, she had waist length brown hair that fall down in waves, she looked like the smart type but she also looked athletic, maybe she would play qudditch at Hogwarts.

"Would you like to meet the others?" Harry asks, the girl nods and he walks to the door motioning for the rest of the family to come in, he introduces them as they appear, "Sarah, this is Ginny my wife, James our oldest, Albus our middle child and Lily our youngest, how would you like to join our family." She looks up into Harry's green eyes and says, "I would love that!" and she wraps her arms around Harry's neck hugging him tight.

Ginny goes and gets the old lady as Albus and Sarah introduce themselves, "I'm Albus but everyone calls me Al." he says sticking his hand out, Sarah smiles at him "I'm Sarah, I don't have a nickname, but maybe you can give me one." Ginny and the woman return and hands Harry the papers and a nice large bag with the name Sarah on it for her stuff, "Why don't you pack with Sarah Al while your mum and I fill these papers out, Sarah, can we give you a middle name as well?" She nods as her and Al packed up a bunch of books and notebooks and a couple pair of clothes and a pair of shoes.

Harry and Ginny finish signing the papers and hand them back to the orphanage owner, "Here you are everything should be correct." Harry turns towards the little girl he just signed papers for, he smiles, "Welcome to the family Sarah Nicole Potter." He says grabbing her for a hug.

When they get home Sarah was excited, "You will be sleeping with Lily in your own bed we have set up for you, but usually we don't stay in our room unless grounded or asleep, the kids usually play on their toy brooms, which we will get you for your birthday, which we have made so you and Albus have the same." Harry says as they enter the house, she gripped his hand tight looking around the large room that was the living area.

It held a large television and many chairs to sit in, "We have a large family, so we need lots of seats." Harry says leading her upstairs, he opens the door to her room, "I hope you like it." He says showing her the bed. She smiles and looks at him "It's perfect I love it." Harry was disappointed that she hadn't called him dad yet, but knew it would be a while for her to get used to having a family, he remembered how it was when he first meet the Weasley's.

After the house tour Harry takes Sarah outside to join Albus and James who were playing in the sandbox, "I'll come get you when dinner is nearly ready so you can get cleaned up." Harry as Ginny walks out with Lily and sits down on the porch, Sarah turns towards her new brothers, she was finally part of a family, she had a mom and a dad now and siblings as well, she couldn't be happier, she grabbed bucket and starts playing finally happy.

After a nice dinner of roast and mash potatoes all the kids are taken to bed, Sarah and Lily first, Sarah, for the first time, is tucked in by not one, but two people, who tuck her in nice and tight and kiss her on the forehead, "Good night Sarah, welcome to the family." Harry whispers as they go to stand he hears the faint tired whisper of, "Good night mom and daddy." Making his heart soar with glee, she was his daughter, a girl just like him, and she was now his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Six years have passed in the potter household and since then James has started school and would soon start his second year while Sarah and Albus would be starting for the first time, but now it was only the start of summer, which meant four months of family fun.

*Sarah's POV*

I woke to the sun shining on my face I had the east window part of the house and loved it because it was sunny all day long, when dad got promoted to head Auror we moved to a large wizard village closer to grandma and grandpa Weasley. I sit up in bed and stretch soaking up the sun rays of the early morning. I can see my grandparent's house as I stand and can't wait to spend my summer with my family.

I take a quick shower and get dressed in a pair of comfortable capris and nice summer tank top and flip flops. I fix my hair with my curl product and it falls into perfect waist length curls. I smile at my reflection and hurry downstairs. I enter the dining room to see dad already ready the daily prophet and mom coming out with a two stacks of first day of summer pancakes, "Morning Sarah, first one up as always." Mom says smiling at me, "Your hair is looking great, might need to take you to get a trim before school though."

Dad chuckles, "We can do that when we get their supplies, let her keep it until school, so sunshine, what are your plans for the day?" I sit down and grab a pancake and top it with berries as I think, "I think Aunt Hermione, Rose and I are going to Diagon Ally to a young adult's wizard book series signing at flourish and blotts." Dad smiles as he sets the paper down, I snatch it up he never let me read it but I wanted to but before I can even read the headline he snatches it back.

"You know the rule sunshine, not until you start school." I frown but go on and eat my pancakes, keeping my mouth shut as my little sister Lily bound down the stairs in blue jeans and t-shirt, "Morning sis." She says before digging into the food as well I swallow my pancakes and smile, "Morning Lils." I reply as the two boys appear still in their pajamas.

Albus sits across from me, "Morning Al." I say, I knew he was up all night playing guitar because he was in the room next to mine; he was trying to learn how to play to impress the girls at Hogwarts. I was the only one that knew about Albus trying to learn something to help him stand out. I had my thing; I could paint, and draw.

I take my last bite as the clock strikes eight, "Mom can I use the floo network and go to Aunt Hermione's and Uncle Ron's?" I ask taking my plate to the kitchen, "Sure dear, go get your bag and I'll get it set up for you."

I hurry and grab my rather large bag of wizard novels and go to the living room were mom was waiting by the fireplace, "Now remember dear, speak very clearly, don't want you ending up in knockturn alley or anything now do we?" she says smiling, I step in and grab some floo powder shouting out, "The Weasley Home." Which was the name my uncle picked for his floo network name, I spin in circles for about five minutes before appearing in my aunt and uncles nice living room. "Aunt Hermione, I'm here!" I call out, "In the kitchen dear." I hear her call, I smile and scurry into the kitchen "Good morning Aunt Hermione." I say hugging the woman who sat at the table alone reading. "Is Rose not up yet?" I ask, she shakes her head, "No not yet, but you can go wake her, she needs to get ready quick if she wants to go to that book signing with us." I giggle and set my bag down.

I walk to my cousins room which had her name written on the door and stickers of roses all over, I open the door and jump on the bed, making the large lump groan, "Sarah, why must you wake me like that." She says sitting up, "Because, if you don't get a move on, we are going to miss the biggest book signing in the Wizarding world." I say getting off the bed, "I'm up, at least let me get ready." She says frowning at me.

I smile and skip downstairs bumping into my uncle who was ready for work, "Oh sorry Uncle Ron." I say before hugging him, "It's alright, getting Rosie up?" I nod and continue to the kitchen where Aunt Hermione had set out a banana and pancakes for Rose, "She'll be down soon." I say opening the fridge.

My Aunt, like my dad lived with muggles or non-magic people, so she kept soda and butter beer in her fridge, I grabbed a soda and popped it open. "Ah, refreshing." I say smiling as I sit down next to my bag of books, Aunt Hermione smiles at me as Rose plops in her seat hair brush as much as possible and pulled into a frizzy pony tail. "I told you not to stay up all night reading sweetheart." Her mother says as Rose digs into her pancakes, "I know mom, but I was reading the Hogwarts: A History again since we will be going this year."

I was excited to finally see new places, with dad always working, and mom working for the daily prophet it was hard to get a decent vacation. Usually we stayed with our grandparents or one of our many sets of Aunts and Uncles if both had to work late.

"Well come on girls, it's time to go or we won't get anything signed." Aunt Hermione says startling me out of my thoughts, I jump up and grab my book bag and follow Aunt Hermione to outside the wards "I know this will be you girls first time appearating but this will be the quickest way there. Hold tight to me." Rose and I do as we are told and soon it feels like we are being squeezed through a tiny tube. My stomach was in knots when I opened my eyes to see flourish and blotts in front of me. I hold back throwing up though

Rose doesn't though she finds the nearest trash can and pukes, I frown and turn my head only to walk into someone, great I haven't been her five minutes and already I was being clumsy, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I say getting up only to see that my books had spilled around me and the other person who looks up, I catch eye contact with blue eyes and hesitate, "It's actually my dad's fault, we just appearated to this spot when you turned around. I'm Scorpius Malfoy by the way, and you are?" he held his hand out for me to shake it but the Name Malfoy rang through my head.

"Sarah Potter, I have a feeling I'm not supposed to be talking to you." I say shaking his hand anyway, he laughs, "Same here, I got to go, dad brought me to this book signing of his, and I see you are a fan." He says picking up some of my books which I hadn't even picked up, "Oh gosh, I lost my Aunt in this crowd, could you help me clean this up and find her. Sorry I don't get out much." I say embarrassed, Scorpius chuckles, "Yeah, no problem" He scopes up the books and puts them in my bag before leading me inside flourish and blotts where Aunt Hermione comes rushing to me "Oh thank goodness you are alright, your father would have my head if you went missing, who's your friend dear."

I smile "Scorpius this is my Aunt Hermione." I say he shakes her hand and smiles, "Nice to meet you ma'am but I must get back to my father, he's also probably worried about me. Sarah, I will owl you later, just write down on this were you live and I will get it quickly after." I nod as he walks off into the crowd. "He seemed lovely dear, maybe he will be at Hogwarts with you kids now; let's get upfront so we can be first."

Things went downhill a lot faster than I thought they would when we got to the front, when Aunt Hermione saw that Scorpius' father was out favorite author she didn't know what to say until he said, "Well of course Hermione Weasel would love my books." She lost it and went off on him grabbing Rose and I before I could slip Scorpius my address so he could owl me. She appearated us straight to me house where she told me and Rose to wait upstairs while she talked to my mom and dad.

I didn't go upstairs though, I stayed at the door to the kitchen and listened like any normal kid would do when she wanted to know what was going on, "I feel awful Harry, I went off on him in front of Rosie and Sarah, and Sarah and his son seemed like they were getting on perfectly, like they had some connection. Harry I feel horrible I ruined her first outside friendship!" Aunt Hermione was hysterical, I hear dad sigh, "I hate that her first friendship was with a Malfoy, but if what you say is true Hermione, and they were getting on well maybe the Malfoy's have changed."

I give a sigh of relief and run to my room to write a letter to my new friend I would send it later tonight with dad's owl Sirius, a large black owl.

I reached my room and sat at the desk as Rosie walked in, "Sarah did you listening in again?" I nod as I take out a piece of parchment and quill and ink.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_ I'm sorry about what my aunt did, I hope you can forgive me and I hope that you talked to your father; he should really learn that blood status and names are nothing anymore. Sorry to make this short but I have to go._

_ Your new friend_

_ Sarah_

Rose gasps, "You're writing a letter to that Malfoy kid aren't you." She says as I set the letter aside to dry as I grab my practice broom, "Look when I listened in on what they were talking about dad said I probably wouldn't be a bad thing, he thinks that maybe the Malfoy's have changed. At least give him a chance Rosie." The ginger huffs in frustration, "Fine but if anything bad happens to you, don't come running to me, even if I am your favorite cousin." I laugh, "You ever said you were my favorite." We walk outside and I climb my broom, Rose never liked riding a broom though, "You did, last year when I gave you that book for your birthday and another for Christmas right after." I shake my head and fly around the yard a bit before Albus and James run out, "Can we join sis!" Al shouts, I nod and motion for him to come on up.

We spend the rest of the afternoon flying around and doing tricks, which mom always hates even though her and dad told us about some of the things that happened in their time at Hogwarts including dad faking out someone during qudditch.

After we are done I go inside and get a glass of water with my brothers, Rose had come back inside to read, "Have fun kids?" Dad asks walking into the kitchen; I nod as he looks at me "Sunshine can we talk?" I gulp down my water and the huge lump in my throat as he ushers for me to follow, I stand stalk still for a minute before Albus pushes me forward, I glare at him but follow dad to his office.

"Have a seat sunshine." He says ushering to one of the large chairs in front of his desk he got over to the large cabinet he kept closed off from us, he takes out a rectangular package and sit down, "Sarah I am trusting you with this, it's something that always helped me when I was in school, and I hope it does the same for you, weather you need to find someone, or find a place to hide away for a bit." He hands me the package.

I take it from him and open it I read the note out loud, "Sarah, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Dad, P.S. Mischief Managed." I look at him curiously he grins and takes his wand out and taps the piece of parchment that is inside the package, he grins at me again before saying, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And a map appears on it I gasp realizing what it was. "Is this the map you told me about?" he nods.

"Oh thank you daddy I'll take extra care of it I promise!" I get up and hug him around the neck tightly, "There's one more thing sunshine this Scorpius boy, is he nice?" he ask as I go to walk out, I look back at him and smile reassuringly, "Yes daddy, he is really nice, and we are already friends." I say before walking out. I knew it was impossible to make friends that quick, but I could tell Scorpius and I would end up being the best of friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The first month of summer passed quickly, I had started helping my Uncle George in his shop because he had lost his worker Lee who was getting married and moving. Uncle George was happy that I wanted to help with the shop. My first day was July first, mom woke me when she got up to get ready and I dressed in a pair of jeans and a triple W shirt Uncle George had given me to work in. "Ready to go?" Mom asks, this was her early morning call and I had just finished eating a banana and drinking a glass of milk, I nod as we walk outside beyond the wards.

"Hold tight dear." I do so as I get the feeling of being squeezed through a tube again before popping in front of Uncle George's shop. "Have a good day dear and thank you for helping your Uncle, he really appreciates this he knows you could be doing better things than work in his shop the rest of summer." I smile as she disappears.

Walking in Uncle George greets me "Good morning Sunshine, ready to learn the ropes of the shop before we open?" I nod as he takes me through everything I need to know, "No you will be on the cash register I won't be going to the back until I think you are ready to be on your own, Ready to open up?" I nod eager to get started.

Not five minutes after Uncle George flips the sign to open, we are busy, but I do my best to keep up. By lunch time when he closes the shop for our break I'm worn out and Uncle George can tell when he sees me nodding off at the counter. "I knew you wouldn't be able to handle a full day yet." He says startling me, he chuckles, "I sent an owl to your dad who said he would come get you at noon, he should be here soon, no arguing either, I know you aren't ready for a full Joke shop day yet, but I want to thank you for helping me sunshine." Uncle George hugs her as her dad walks in.

"Good afternoon Harry." George says greeting his brother in law, "Good afternoon George, ready to head home sunshine." I nod now grateful that Uncle George had sent dad an owl. I lean into dad as he appearate's home, I head to my room and collapse in my bed for a nap. I'm woken up when dad gets home for dinner.

After dinner I go back to bed to get some more sleep.

After nearly a month at the store I had become much better at running it, but I still wasn't ready for a full day. Today I was excited because dad and mom would be picking me up and we would all be going to get our school supplies. I couldn't keep my eyes off the clock all day as I waited on costumers but once that clock finally hit elven mom and dad come walking in with Albus, James and Lily.

"I'm leaving now Uncle George, I'll see you in the morning." After making sure he had heard me I hurry out the door behind my parents, "Let's go get your robes done first." Mum says ushering Albus James and I to Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions. When we walk in I freeze, there was Scorpius getting fitted, I was nervous after not seeing him for a month and only sending short letter to each other since the whole thing had happened. He pops his head up when he hears the door open and grins from ear to ear when he sees me, I smile back before his father notices me, dad walks over and Scorpius' father starts his way over.

Dad puts his hand on my shoulder, "Hello Draco." Dad says politely holding out his hand, "Harry, I have heard that my son and your daughter have become pen pals over the summer since there meeting a month ago, and I want to say, I couldn't be happier, I've been want to reconcile with your whole family, and not I have a much better reason, I don't want my son to be like me. Forgive me for everything."

Dad is hesitant as Scorpius walks over and greets me quietly, "Forgiven, this Sunday we are having a last family dinner for the kids before they go off to Hogwarts, why don't you come with us." I grin and take my new friend in a hug, it was nice to us the word friend for once.

After the meeting with the Malfoys at the robe store we continued our shopping, after going to the book store, a little café for lunch, and to get potion supplies, they headed to the wand shop, I was buzzing with excitement, making my brother chuckle, as we walk in I can smell the wands, so many types of wood, "Ah, Mr. Potter, nice to meet you." This was the new wand maker that took over for Olivander when he passed after the war, I remember dad telling me a story about Olivander. "This must be young Sarah, and Albus am I correct?" dad smiles at the new wand maker, "Yes Luna, Sarah, Albus, I know you haven't meet her before, but this is Lily's god mother and name sake Luna Lovegood." Dad says

Luna smiles, "I'm engaged now to Ralph, sweet boy, now let me get you measured up." She tapes the tape measurer on her desk and it flies over to Sarah and starts measuring her right hand, "Alright, Sarah, you first. This is a hickory wood, very flexible, with dragon heartstring. Give it a wave." I gulped and waved the wand at a random object making said object explode. Luna and Harry shake their heads together and she goes to get a few more as the measuring tape measure Albus thoroughly.

"Here are a few more dear, pick one." I was biting my lip, I picked up one and open it, "Oh Good pick, that's one of our more unique wands, made of White Oak wood 11 inches long, with fairy wing as the core, I just started using that." Luna says lightly, I take a deep break and pick it up, I could feel its magic coursing through my finger tips and into the rest of my body. I waved it causing a burst of pink flowers to fly out of it.

"Lovely." Luna says as dad hugs me, "I got one smart ray of sunshine on my hands don't I." I blush as Albus starts trying wands I watch as Luna walks to the very back after several failed wands, "Try this one Albus." Luna says in a dreamy voice, I watch as he opens the box and grasps it, a jet of blue sparks flying out of the end, "I thought so, that is Maple spruce wood with thestral wing core, another new one I've been trying." Luna says smiling.

Albus and I grin at each other, dad had to bright young kids on his hand now. We each clutched our unique wands in our hands as we got ready to floo home, ready for dinner and bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Sunday evening arrived to fast to me, I wanted to look nice because the Malfoy's would be there, but I didn't want to scare Scorpius away, when mom knocked on my door I was standing in front of my closet contemplating on what to wear, "Having trouble dear" mom ask, I jump not realizing she had come in, "A little." I say sitting down, "Scorpius is my first friend that isn't in the family." I state making mom smile. "I see you really want to impress your new friend don't you." I nod blushing a little, mom stands up grinning as she looks into my closet, "How about this." She fishes out one of the dresses I hardly wore, the one with the red background and gold flowers that went with my gold sandals.

I hug mom and thank her as I go to grab a shower.

When I get downstairs it's nearly time for my friend to arrive, I smooth out my dress as the fire flares green and the Malfoys step out, all of them dressed in fine clothes, "Good evening Harry, Ginny." Draco says shaking their hands. Scorpius walks over to me smiling, "You look nice Sarah. You look like a true Gryffindor." I smile a little, "You look good too Scorpius, very dashing for an elven year old." I state. Albus walks over and sticks his hand out, "Albus Potter pleased to meet my sisters' new friend." I shake my head as dad calls for everyone, "We will be walking over, since it's not but a mile away, hope you don't mind Draco." The other male shakes his head.

Scorpius and I talk the whole way over at the very back, "Which house do you want to be in?" I ask, I think he'll say Slytherin but his answer surprises me, "Gryffindor, I'm not like how my dad was, he's told me how he doesn't care what house I'm in, and so why not be different." I smile a little as we reach the burrow, "Good evening Harry dear." Grandma greets dad, "Oh I didn't know you were bringing guests." I knew that she remembered the Malfoy's she always talked ill of them.

"Good evening Mrs. Weasley how are you?" Scorpius' dad says, "Oh, I'm doing well thank you Draco." Grandma smiles, she stops me from following Scorpius and Albus, "What are the Malfoys doing here sunshine?" she asks I smile, "Scorpius is my friend grandma." I say before hurrying after my brother and Scorpius.

Rose joins us and introduces herself to Scorpius after she arrives and the get on well, and as dinner continues I notice that Rose is twirling her hair around her finger and watching Scorpius like a hawk, I love Rose and she was an amazing friend but I was going to be greedy with my friend, she couldn't have him.

During dinner I noticed how Uncle Ron was fidgeting in his chair, I couldn't help but wonder if he was going to end up doing something, and of course I was right, "Why are you here Malfoy?" Uncle Ron asks through gritted teeth, Mr. Malfoy replies, "Because, I want to make amends with everyone, I feel horrible about how I treated all of you, and I really want you to forgive me, I have taught my son much better as you can see. Please, I beg for your forgiveness.

Ron huffs as everyone says that he's forgiven including Aunt Hermione. "Not yet." Ron mutters. I'm thankful no spells or curses are thrown.

After dinner everyone goes home, school would start in a few days and we all needed to get as much sleep as possible, I say goodbye to Scorpius and tell him I'll see him on the train and that I'd write him tomorrow.

I sleep like a baby that night.

When the morning of September first arrived I rolled out of bed slowly but as my mind started to wake up while I was grabbing my clothes, today was the train ride to Hogwarts, I could hear my brothers arguing probably another one about Al ending up in Slytherin, I shook my head, Al wouldn't be in Slytherin, I just knew it. I took my shower and got dressed in the new jeans and red shirt, I slipped my red ballet flats on and walk down stairs while combing my hair, I hadn't realized how long it had gotten, "Oh dear, we forgot to take you to get your hair done." Mom says frowning, I laugh remembering how mom had said we would get it cut but we had never found the time.

I shrug as she puts it into a neat pony tail with magic, thanking her I eat my breakfast before going back to my room to owl Scorpius that I couldn't wait to see him at the station, I check my bag and make sure everything including the map was there, happy I close my bag and hurry down stairs with thirty minutes to spare. "Alright, just waiting on James to finish up than we can leave, excited sunshine?" dad asks me.

I nod, I had my wand tucked into my sleeve where I had found a hiding spot for it, and I could feel the magic from it already, "James hurry up!" Albus shouts, ready to go, I couldn't blame him, "I'm coming, dang, so impatient." James says taking dads arm, I do the same and Albus and Lily hang on to moms, we appear in an ally besides the station and head towards platforms nine and ten, "James you first." Harry says as they reach the platform.

Albus goes next with dad and I got after them followed by mom and Lily. I take in the beautiful red steam engine; my heart was racing as I walked forward, "Hey sunshine!" Uncle Charlie grabs me up and throws me over one of his shoulders, "Uncle Charlie, I didn't know you were going to be here!" I exclaim as he puts me down, "I wanted to see my favorite niece off to Hogwarts of course. Are you excited?" he asks I nod as dad comes over, "Sarah, it's about time to leave, you ready." Uncle Charlie grabs my trunk and puts it with Albus as dad pulls me towards the rest of the family to say goodbye.

After quick goodbyes to my aunt and uncle's I hug Lily and tell her to be good while I was gone than hug mom, "Write me once a month please, and tell me all about the train ride and what house you are in okay." I nod kissing her as dad walks over, it was almost time to go and I wanted to find Scorpius, but I wanted to say goodbye to my dad first, I pull him to the side and hug him tightly, "I'll miss you daddy." I whisper, I feel him grin, "I'll miss you too sunshine. Be good, and work hard, and I'll see you at Christmas." He kisses my head and helps me onto the train as the whistle sounds and it pulls away from the station.

As it disappears from sights I go to find Scorpius, I start near the front and walk through nearly the whole train, as I reach the end I see him sitting alone reading. "Hey Scorpius," I say opening the door, he looks up and smiles, "Hey Sarah, get here late." I nod and we continue to talk the rest of the train ride.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

When I got off the train I stayed close to Scorpius while looking for Albus and Rose, "Sarah!" Al exclaims grabbing my hand, we heard Hagrid hollering for the first years and followed the booming voice, "Hello there Sarah." Hagrid says patting me on the head making me let out a little squeak, Scorpius chuckles making me blush; the four of us get in a boat together, Rose a bit grudgingly having sided with her dad on the situation.

We cross the lake with no one falling in, and meet Uncle Neville at the door, "Good evening students tonight you will be sorted into one of four houses, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin, you will live with the people sorted into this house for the next seven years, I'll go tell them we are ready."

He walks off leaving the first years to chat, Albus and Scorpius talk about qudditch as Rose pulls me to her, "Sarah, I want you to be careful, I can tell you like him, I don't want you to get hurt." She says hugging me, I sigh and hug her back before rejoining the boys, "What was that?" Al asks as Rose joins Roxanne and Fred, "Nothing Al." I say as Neville returns, "Follow me." I grab Al's sleeve as we walk forward.

As we enter the great hall I'm awed by the ceiling my Aunt Hermione had told me about it, I loved it, "Gather around up front as close as you can." Neville says I look up and start listening, "When I call your name come up and sit on this stole, he will place you in your house." As he goes through the names, I hope that we are all in the same house, when he nears the "P's" my knees start shaking a little, "Albus Potter," Al rushes up to the stole and sits as Neville places the hat, it's not long before it shouts out "GRYFFINDOR!" I'm next, "Sarah Potter," I take a deep breath and walk up, sitting down slowly.

"Ah young Sarah Potter, so nice to meet you, I've heard much through passing about you, anyway this is easy as pie, GRYFFINDOR." My heart skips a beat as the hat it taken off and I hurry to the Gryffindor table, I had been so spaced I hadn't noticed Scorpius get placed into Gryffindor as well, I was happy for him.

After a wonderful dinner and dessert we are lead to the common room were we learn our room assignment and the rules, I say good night to Scorpius and go upstairs, exhausted. When I get there, there is one other girl besides Rose, "Hi my names Sarah." I say smiling at the girl, she looked mixed, and had beautifully curly hair, her eyes were astonishingly blue though, "Hi I'm Claire, it's nice to meet you." I change and talk to Claire until I'm ready to go to sleep, "See you in the morning Claire." I say before closing my bed curtains and falling asleep.

When I woke up the next day moms owl was tapping on my window, I groan silently realizing I hadn't owled her to let her know what had happened, I open the window and feed a treat to Sirius, I read it quickly.

Sarah,

Albus owled us last night and told us everything, I'm so proud of you all, let me know how your first day goes though please, I worry, make friends, and do good.

Love

Mom and Dad

I smile a little and write a quick reply,

Mom and Dad

I'm sorry I didn't owl you, I made a friend, her name is Claire Sullivan, she seems awesome, I'll owl you tonight love you.

Sarah

I hand Sirius the note before getting ready, I use my wand to pull my hair into a pony tail, I didn't want to deal with it today, I dress in jeans and an athletic tank top and slip on my robes, I put my tennis shoes and grab my book bag.

I was one of the first at the Gryffindor table when I got to the great hall, Scorpius was sitting by himself closest to the teacher table so I join him "Morning Sunshine." He says I blush, he had started calling me sunshine after I told him about the nickname on the train, I don't know why I blushed though, "Morning Scorp." I say making a plate, I pile it high with waffles with fruit and whipped cream, and dug in.

When Al arrived I was just finishing, and it was nearly time for class as McGonagall was coming by with the schedules, "Here you go Mr. and Ms. Potter, and Mr. Malfoy." She says handing the three of us papers, "To potions for us, with Slytherins of course." Albus says sighing, Scorpius frowns to, not ready to face the people who knew his family; I would sit with him and make sure he was alright.

When we got there his father is standing in front of the board, "Hello students, I know you did not expect a sub this early, Professor Slughorn passed last night in his sleep so I will be filling in until further notice, today we will be working on a simple shrinking solution get to it." He waves his wand and the ingredients fly to each table and the instructions appear on the board.

Scorpius explains potions to me as we work slowly making sure we do it correctly, by the end of class our potion was the only one that hadn't exploded, "Very good you two, you two get twenty points to Gryffindor a piece." I grin as the bell rings, we all head to DADA, even though we didn't need it anymore since all the death eaters where in Azkaban.

When we got there we sat down and were greeted by the teacher his name was Mark Webb and he was from America, he seemed like a nice man. "Today I will be assessing your skills on the basic spells in the first chapter of your books, you will be dueling the person next to you."

I would be dueling Scorpius, "So how much of the first chapter have you read?" I ask, "Not much just the basic dueling spells really, and you?" he asks, I smile, "Oh you know, maybe all of it." I grinned sheepishly, really Rose had made me study with her and it got crammed into my head, Scorpius laughs as we are called next, we face each other before going to our respective side, "On the count of three you two." Professor Webb says, "One, two, and three."

I'm the first to fire with a stunning spell and disarming spell; he was caught off guard and was disarmed after letting down his shield. "Very good Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy you can return to your seats." I grin to myself as we sit down, "Good job." Scorpius whispers, "Thanks." I say as class is dismissed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

The first month of school passed quickly for me, we were nearing November now, tonight was Halloween and we would be having a rather large feast. I was sitting by the lake drawing the fall scenery when Scorpius comes up to me, "Hey sunshine whatcha doing?" he asks making me jump, "Dang it Scor! You scared me. I thought you were flying with Al on the school brooms." Scorpius chuckles, "We were but Albus said he needed to finish his potions essay."

I laugh, Al wasn't one to do the homework the day it was assigned like Scorpius and I. "That's Al for you, so what do you want to do? " Scorpius shrugs, "Not sure, the feast isn't for another few hours…" he trails off as he sees my drawing, "Wow Sarah, that's really good." He says holding out his hand, he wanted to see my whole sketch book. I sigh and hand it to him, knowing he would try and get it if I said no.

He flips through the pages one by one, "How long have you been drawing?" he asks, I think for a second, "Since I was about seven, that's when dad got me the sketch book." I remembered that birthday, it was cold and there was nothing to do, when dad saw how I would always look out the window he surprised me with a sketchbook, telling me to just draw.

"Wow, is this supposed to be me?" I freeze, coming out of my thoughts, I'd done the drawing after meeting him that day in Diagon ally, "Um, yeah, it is I drew it after we meet." I say shrugging, taking the book gently. "Want to head to the common room; I need to put this up before dinner."

We head to the common room where we find Albus finishing up his essay, "Finally get it done?" I ask him, he nods, "Mind putting a quick dry charm on it, I don't want to mess this up." He says, I smile and do as he asks, "There you go, now let me put this up and then we can head to the great hall for the feast."

I run upstairs and set my sketch book down as Claire comes out of the bathroom crying, "Claire what's wrong?" I ask frowning, I had spent a little time with her but I regret not spending more time with the girl, "Nothing, just Slytherins making fun of me." I frown more if that were possible, "Well don't let them get to you Claire, come on lets go down to dinner maybe that will cheer you up." She whips her eyes and follows me down, "Guys Claire's going to join us tonight." I say returning to the boys.

Albus grins and starts a conversation with her as we start our way to the great hall, when we enter I smile Halloween was one of my favorite holidays, I loved the floating pumpkin heads, "This is so cool." I say to myself, now I regretted taking my sketch book to the common room.

Once every student was in the great hall Headmistress McGonagall stood up, "Good evening students, I hope you all had a wonderful day, now before we get started I have an announcement to make, at the end of the year I will be retiring and next year you will be receiving a new headmaster or headmistress. Now eat up. "

As the food appeared I filled my plate, not realizing how hungry I really was. I ate as much as I could and stuffed my face of all of my favorite desserts, I was miserable as I leaned on Al's shoulder and he leaned his head onto my head. Claire giggles making me look up, "What? You aren't full?" I ask, she shakes her head, "Not at all, my godmother cooks huge meals all of the time, she works at a muggle company known as _Netflix_ but she loves that I'm a witch, she's who live with, her and my uncle are so cool, they have twins, who I think have magic." I grin as I listen to my friend's story.

We head to the common room and wish the guys a good night before going to our beds, "Thanks for letting me eat with you guy." Claire says as she changes, her back to me, I smile and turn around to change as well, "Claire, you are an awesome girl, and an amazing witch, don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." I say before climbing into bed.

"Thanks Sarah, that means a lot." I smile through the darkness as we fall asleep with very full stomachs.

The next day was thankfully Saturday so I got to sleep in, I sigh it was now the third month of the first half of the school year, I smile and grab my sketch book off of my nightstand and walk to the window today was a beautiful day to just go around and sketch things outside.

I go take a shower and get dressed before walking downstairs where I'm greeted by Scorpius and Rose chatting in a corner, I could've sworn Rose had said she didn't want him as a friend, I shrug and walk out of the common room, it was none of my business, Scorpius was a big boy and could take care of himself. I reach the great hall and decide to grab a bite to eat. I walk in and see Al and Claire talking, she seemed happier today, "Hey you two." I say walking up to them, "Hey sis, how are you?" I smile at him as I clutch my sketch book to my chest.

"I'm great." I say smiling at him and Claire.  
***

AN: Sorry for such a short chapter, I am having a bit of a family issue right now and so writing might be hard. Review and I just might write though!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

I wake up grateful that it is a Saturday; I stretch my arms and decide to take a shower now. I grab some comfortable sweat pants and a tee shirt along with all my essential things and head for the showers.

After a relaxing shower I get dressed before curling my hair using my wand to help it stay, I was thankful my aunt Hermione gave me a book on how to charm hair as long as mine. I smile in the mirror as I watch my hair braid itself in a loose braid.

I put it over my shoulder and clean my mess up before going downstairs to breakfast where I find Scorpius and Albus chatting away already dressed, "Someone looks comfy." Albus says. He knew how I liked my Saturdays, reading a good book or drawing in the window seal. I shrug and plop myself down next to Scorpius. I needed to talk to him about the other day when he and Rose were talking but I don't get a chance as Claire rushes in.

"Sarah, we need to talk now." She grabs me before I can ask what was wrong. As she drags me down the hall towards a bathroom, "Claire what's going on?" I asked as she pulled me into the large bathroom, "I heard Rose and that other girl in our dorm talking, Rose is going to try and get Scorpius to like her, because of what her dad told her at the beginning of the year." I frown, on the one hand I loved Rose, she was my favorite cousin, but using my new friend to get back at her father was low, even for her.

"When did she say she was going to try?" I ask, we were only eleven, how could she possibly think of dating, "I heard her say she was just going to slowly evolve it, but I figured I should tell you so you can warn Scorpius." I sigh, I wanted to but that might ruin my friendship, and if I didn't that might also ruin my friendship, I groan, I was supposed to have a relaxing Saturday and not worry about my cousin trying to hook up with my friend.

Claire and I walk back to the great hall and I spot Rose sitting by Scorpius doing her best to flirt with him, she was even twirling her hair, and if I didn't know any better she was wearing makeup, she didn't even own makeup.

"Morning Sarah, don't you look, comfortable." Rose says faking a smile, what had gotten into this girl. I smile back just as fake and grab a banana before walking off, I was mad.

I decided on the way up to get my sketch book not to tell Scorpius, he was a big boy and could take care of himself, I was sure of it. Grabbing the thick and nearly torn up sketch book along with a book dad had gotten me over holiday from a muggle book store, I walked down and sat on the window seal in the common room and started sketching, when my hand got tired I picked up the book and read a little, I did this pattern for a good two hours as people walked in and out of the common room.

After I finally finished the sketch I looked closer at what I had drawn, two hearts, one with my name the other with Scorpius, separated by a jagged line that was sketched out to spell Rose, wow, didn't think I liked him that much, I groan and slam the sketch book closed as James walks in smelling of sweat and dirt, he had just gotten through with qudditch because I had watched him throw the quaffle around from my view.

"Something wrong sis?" he asks sitting down, I sigh and shake my head, "You wouldn't understand James." He grins at me though, "If you my little sis are having boy troubles, and trust me I know that look because of every female in the family, than I just want to say, you shouldn't worry, but if you need help I'm always hear, and there is always mom. Now I'm going to shower, I'm starting to make my eyes water." He says before running upstairs.

I chuckle and shake my head before going upstairs to write mom and possible aunt Hermione a letter.

Dear Mom,

How are you? I'm alright, except there's this boy, and I like him but don't want to date him right now until the time is right, but this friend of mine is trying to get him to like her, I don't know what to do. Also, can I invite my new friend Claire over for Christmas PLEASE?

Love always Sarah.

I smile pleased with the letter, I tuck it away until I can ask Al if I can borrow his owl dad had gotten him, I had said no to an owl, but I'll ask dad about one since I would need one it seemed.

I contemplate on sending a letter to Aunt Hermione but shake the thought, if anything did happen she could handle Rose.

I leave the room and walk back down to the common room where I see Albus and Scorpius playing chess, "Hey Al, can I use your owl?" he nods, "Yea, let me finish this game and I'll take the letter." He holds his hand out; I sigh but give it to him anyway. I don't make eye contact with Scorpius, my eyes would probably give away that something was wrong, "I'm going to for a walk about, see you two at dinner." I wave to the two who were still engrossed in their game and leave the common room.

I walk around for several hours until I reach the seventh floor landing which dad had told me held the Room of Requirement, I decided to try it out, I walk back and forth in front of it three times while thinking 'I need a place to relax and think.' I open the large doors that appear and gasp at the sight, the room had given me a cozy living area stacked high with many of my favorite authors and books.

The room had a very large chair for me to sit in along with food, "Wow" I whisper before grabbing a book and sitting down to read and nibble on the tray of food and drink butterbeer as I flip through the pages of a young adult love story, I know it was cheesy but I loved them, they were so adorable.

I'm awoken to someone shaking me and for a moment I think I'm back in the common room until I hear Al, "Sarah, come on your going to get us in trouble." He says I groan and rub my eyes; I had fallen asleep while reading, "How'd you find me?" I ask getting up and stretching, I had an awful crick in my neck, "Scorpius and I got worried when you didn't show up for dinner like you said you would, so we split up and went looking, by the way nice sanctuary you have here, now come on." He pulls out the invisibility cloak and wraps it around us.

We sneak past several on duty prefects and enter the common room to find a worried Scorpius pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace as Rose watched on the couch; he looks up when he sees us. "Don't you dare scare us like that again, we thought some slytherin had hurt you." He says grabbing me in a hug, I smile and hug him back, kind of happy I had made him worry. He pulls back and smiles, "I'm glad you're okay." He says, "I'm going to bed I'm exhausted night." Rose follows suite.

I'm grinning to myself just because Scorpius actually was worried about me, I know he meant it only as a friend but it still made me feel better about myself. Albus nudges me and smiles, "I heard about what Rose is planning, I'll watch his back Sarah, now let's go to bed.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've had major writers block on top of having to go to the ER for a staff infection.. so here is a pretty decent chapter I hope you like it. I'll try and update again ASAP.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

I was happy when I finally got on the train for Christmas break, not that I wouldn't miss Hogwarts, but I missed mom and dad so much more, I also missed my room, which now that it was winter, would have an amazing snow view for me to sketch out. Claire had gotten the okay to stay with us over the Holidays which I was grateful for because I'd been ignoring Rose like the plague for the last two weeks.

Claire and I were sitting in our own compartment, I was telling her what we did during the Holidays and how much fun we would have, "Dad always gives us money and takes us to Diagon ally to buy for everyone so no one feels left out, we even buy for all of our Aunts and Uncles, trust me that's hard to do." Claire just laughs, she loved that we had such a large family that was so close.

As we pull into the train station I can spot mom and dad, mom was actually bouncing on her heels excited to have all of us back, she looked about as happy as Lily who was grinning from ear to ear. We grab our trunks which I had lightened with a quick weightless charm I had learned and we get off the train. I grab Claire's hand so she won't lose me and we walk over to our large group waiting for us, "Dad, mom, Lily!" I say approaching the three, mom hugs me tight, "Oh I missed you baby girl, did you have a fun first semester?"

I nod and pull Claire forward, "Mom, this is Claire." Claire says hi and reaches her hand out to shake moms hand but she pulled into a bear hug as Dad pulls me to him, "Did you have fun sunshine?" I nod my head and lean against him for a moment smiling as Albus and James join us, Scorpius is nowhere to be seen I frown, I thought he would be joining us for break.

I walk over to Al and nudge him "I thought Scorp was coming." I say frowning, he grins, "He was telling his dad Sunshine, don't worry, both of your friends will be joining us for Holidays." I blush a little and walk back over to dad, Claire was telling mom where she was from and who she lived with, "I lived in America until I was eight, than when mom and dad died I was taken in by my godparents who work in downtown London." I smile, I loved Claire, one she was beautiful with her dark skin and hair and her astonishingly baby blue eyes, two she was very loyal, ever since we became friends she hadn't turned her back and went to Rose, like most of the girls in our year had.

As we are ushered off of the platform towards dads car which he had said he had to put an undetectable extension charm on I was even more excited, Scorpius had joined us just before saying his dad would be coming for Christmas to celebrate.

On the ride home Claire and I sat in the back, it was amazing how even though neither of us really talked we still understood each other, she had known about my crush on Scorpius after the way I had reacted about what Rose was planning, and she said she would help me figure things on, and I told her I could tell she liked Al which she blushed about making me giggle.

When we got home I took Claire to my room where dad had put an extra twin bed in, I loved how he did that for her, "I love this room, it's so beautiful, just look at the view." Claire says walking to my huge corner that was nothing but a large window, I grin as we sit on the window seat. "Yeah, dad put it in when he learned how much I loved to draw." I said twirling my hair mom had said we would be cutting in shorter, I'd miss all this hair but it would be easier to manage if it were shorter, all I had done at Hogwarts was charm it into a braid every morning.

"Kids we're going to grandma and grandpa Weasleys for dinner tonight, so dress nice." I grin, "Oh you are going to love grams and gramps'" I say to Claire who was excited to see more of my big family.

I dressed in a simple yellow sundress to brighten everybody's day and wore a pair of white flats, mom had ended up cutting my hair an hour after we got home and now I had a pixie cut and I wore a yellow headband. "Well hello there sunshine," dad says grinning at my attire, I did look a little like the sun with all the yellow, I shrugged and just said, "Sometimes you need a little sunshine in your life." I give dad a wink making him chuckle as Scorpius and Albus make their way down dressed in nice jeans and button up shirts, "Well don't you two look spiffy." I say grinning; Scorpius though had made my heart skip a beat. I'd be having a talk with mom later about this.

We decide to quickly floo to gran and gramps' house, when we get there everyone is talking, "Sarah all the teens are in the living room." Uncle Ron says before rushing off to speak to dad about qudditch, I pull Claire into the living room where all the teens where in an oddly shaped circle, Rose waves us over, I'm not at all pleased by this I would rather sit by Roxie or even by my partly French cousin Dom but Claire frown, "You can't keep avoiding her Sarah, or she'll now something is up with you." I sigh knowing she's right and walk over and sit down on a stole that Fred had provided me kindly.

"Can we talk later Sarah?" Rose asks, a frown on her face, I nod before one of the older kids suggest playing truth or dare before and after dinner this should be fun, by the time dinner rolled around Fred had been dared to go streaking around the house, which he did proudly, Roxie had to tell about her crush on some guy in her year, Molly was dared to lick someone's armpit (she had licked her sisters) and James was dared to drink toilet water, and puked right after.

A lot of the kids were glad when dinner was done and on the table, I had been after Claire who was after James, I would pick dare and hope someone would give me something good. Fred was shivering and his dad asked several times if he was alright in which he replied, "I'm fine dad." Before chugging down hot chocolate to warm himself up a bit.

I can't help but giggle, our family was something else.

After dinner and a nice dessert of assorted tarts, pies, and pastries all us kids traveled back into the living room where we sat ourselves back down where we were, James turns to Claire and grins, "Alright new girl Truth or dare." She grins and says dare, she wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing, "I dare you to kiss Albus." Her eyes go wide but she stands and walks toward the boy on the opposite side of the room and kisses him square on the lips, and he doesn't hesitate to kiss back, well that sure was quick. I gulp knowing what I'd be dared to do by Claire, she was going to help me get back at Rose and dare me to kiss Scorpius, but I wanted it to be his and mine choice not because of a dare. I sigh a little heavily as Claire sets back down.

"Alright little Miss Sunshine," Claire says, her face was red as a tomato from embarrassment, but she was grinning ear to ear, as was Albus, "Truth or dare." She says, I bit my lip, I knew what she would dare me, but I was a Gryffindor and shouldn't be afraid of a little dare like kissing someone, ah to hell with it, "Dare." I say confidently, "I dare you to kiss Scorpius Malfoy." She says pointing to the platinum blonde boy on the other side of Rose; I grin and stand up moving to where he sat, I kneel down in front of him.

He has a cheeky grin on his face waiting on me, I grin back at him and grab his face pulling it towards me, I know I'm only eleven but this kiss felt right, they were soft and gentle and I could just melt into his arm, I don't know how long it lasted but when I pulled back and looked at him he was grinning even more and I had a feeling that I was blushing a little or maybe a lot.

I sit back down and bring my knees to my chest going over that kiss, he had kissed me back and it was good, and it felt just amazing, my heart was pounding in my chest and my face was hot as hell and I couldn't stop grinning.

When we were finally ushered home I tried my best to stop grinning but couldn't mom and dad could see this. I knew they would want to have a word with me when I got home. When I flooed into the living just before my parents I stayed where I was until they got there, they looked at my grinning face and just smiled, "Mom, what is this feeling?" I finally ask, she walks over to me and takes me in her arms, "Love my little sunshine. What you are feeling is love, and I'm going to guess towards a certain blonde, but right now sunshine, you are only eleven, so try your best not to fall too hard too fast, I couldn't handle seeing you hurting." With a swift kiss on my head she leaves me and dad.

He opens his arms and I fall into them, "I'm scared daddy." I whisper, it reminded me of the night I had woken up to a storm screaming, dad had rushed in and took me into his arms and comforted me. I guess this was the same, I was in a storm known as love and I don't think I could ever get out of it. Dad sigh before kissing the top of my head like mom had, "I know sunshine, I know." We stood there until the clock struck eleven and he sent me off to bed where Claire had already fallen asleep for which I was thankful for, I couldn't handle questions right now. I fall into bed still dressed and go to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

With Christmas just a day away and Al's and mines birthday not long after we would be having a huge Christmas/Birthday party, I was conversing with Al about what we would want to do, "How about a masquerade ball, we wear masks and the guys wear nice suits, and the girls wear big ball gowns." I say grinning at him. We had been trying to decide what to do for most of the day in the library, we had even eaten lunch while trying to decide.

"Actually that's not a bad idea lets go let mom and dad know what we have decided." Albus says glad to finally be done trying to figure this out, I was to, now I could finally get hold of Scorpius and discuss what we would do. I wanted to wait and see what happened and just go with the flow of things and if we were meant to be we would be.

We rush to dads office and knock before entering, "Hey you two." Dad says I stop noticing that Scorpius' dad is sitting there, "Sorry dad, but we decided what we wanted to do for the party." Albus says grinning, "Did you now, and what have you decided?" Dad asks, I grin "A masquerade, I'll design the dresses for Lily, Claire and I as well as the masks, an you can take the boys shopping for suits instead of dress robes as well as masks." I say grinning, I really just wanted to draw what the girls and I would wear. I would even do mom if she wanted.

Dad grins back at us, "That sounds pretty awesome, I'll let your mom know what you have decided and we will get the invitations out to all of your friends and family."

With that he ushers us out and I hear the door click from being locked, whatever Mr. Malfoy was doing here it wasn't something dad wanted us to know.

I frown but walk away to find Scorpius or Claire who ever I ran into first, it ended up being Scorpius who was in the kitchen when I walked in doing homework, "Just the person I wanted to see." I say taking the seat across from him, he looks up and smiles, "And why would you want to see me Sunshine?" he asks

I blush and duck my head staring at the table, "I wanted to talk about the kiss." I mumble softly, he leans forward, "What was that Sarah I didn't hear you." He says I sigh and look up at him, "I said, I wanted to talk about that kiss, how I think we should remain friends and just go with the flow and see where it takes us." He nods, "Sounds good to me Sarah, now off you go I believe Claire was anxious for you to be done talking to your brother, she said she was going to your room." I thank him and rush upstairs to my room where I find Claire at the desk writing.

"Oh thank god." She says leaving the unfinished whatever on the desk, "I've been board out of my mind without you, I even tried to talk to Scorpius, which ended up being a bust." She frowns, I pat her shoulder, "Well good news, we finally decided what we are doing for the party and we will be having a masquerade ball." I say taking out my almost torn apart sketch pad, I call for Lily who was just down the hall and sit down at the desk.

Once she arrives I smile, "What's up Sarah?" she was nine now, soon to be ten, it wouldn't be long before she was also in Hogwarts with us. "I'm designing our dresses, I'm even doing one for mom, and she doesn't know so shhh." I say grinning. "Now Lily what would you like your dress and mask to look like." She bits her lip in thought before answering, "I want a green dress, with halter strap and a sort of rhinestone accent on the top and I want the whole bottom to be sequenced. And for the mask a simple eye mask that's also green with black lace, maybe a small feather accent."

I draw it out and show her and she nods, "That's great Sarah." She says before hurrying off to do lord knows what, "Alright Claire your turn." I say grinning. She thinks for a moment before answer, "I want a midnight blue dress with rhinestones on the bottom like stars and for the mask I want a blue and silver mask with black swirl accents." I grin and draw what I'm told before holding it out to show her. I do mine next, I design mine like a halter like Lily's but mine would be red with pretty gold accents on the whole dress, and my mask would be red and gold with gold swirl accents to it.

I finish the drawings and then color them before starting on moms, I knew mom would want something simple, I draw a simple straight burgundy dress with a one shoulder strap which I designed to look like flower going over her shoulder, I thought she would like it, I walk over to my owl and nudge her awake, "I need you to take these to madam Malkins in Diagon Ally girl, be careful." She hoots before letting me tie the four pieces of paper to her leg. I couldn't wait to see the dresses.

After another family dinner at gram and gramps my owl flys through Grams window and lands in front of me, "Dear Miss Potter, I will have your order ready ASAP as the muggles say, I will send them to you when they are done. Madam Malkins." I grin at Claire and Lily, "What orders?" Mom asks, "I designed the dresses for the party for the girls and myself." I say shrugging a little, I didn't mention I had sent on in for her with her measurements which dad had given me gratefully after seeing the designs.

"That's awesome Sarah." Mom says with a smile and everyone starts saying how proud of me they are and I swear out of the corner of my eye I see Rose glaring hard at me, I look over just as she looks away, how odd. I shrug it off and eat another piece of pie before calling it quits.

We go home on full stomachs again and fall asleep, excited for the party in a few days.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

The day before the party dad took the boys to get their suits and while they were out the dresses where delivered to my room during lunch, I called the girls and mom upstairs, "What is it sweetie?" mom asks whipping her hands on her apron.

I smile and hand her the plastic bag that held her dress, "What's this?" she asks, "Look." I say grinning at her, we all unzip our dresses and gasp, these were so amazing, she followed the designs perfectly, there was a note attached to mine, "I loved your designs Miss Potter, thank you for giving me such a challenge. Madam Malkins." I smile, I look up to see mom crying a little, "Oh Sarah, this is just amazing; I can't believe that you did this." I smile as she grabs me for a hug, "I have such a talented daughter." She whispers before pulling back.

"I have to go get dinner started; I'll try this on later okay." I nod and let her go cook as the girls stare in awe at their dresses, "Sarah I love this." Claire says pretty speechless, I grin at her as I pick up my mask I hadn't expected them to be with the dress. I run my finger over the golden swirls on the red and gold mask and smile, I was so excited, and I couldn't wait for the party now more than ever.

"Well better hide these from the guys." I say before zipping the plastic covering back up and hanging it in my closet, "You can put y'all's in here, we can all get dressed together." I say, they do as I have and zip up their plastic dress coverings and hang them up.

"Sarah can we go flying?" Lily asks me with a grin, we hadn't been flying together since before Hogwarts, "Yeah sure thing Lils. Claire, are you coming?" she shakes her head, "No way, if we were meant to fly in the air we would have wings." She says, I laugh I forgot that she hated flying. "Alright than if you're sure." I say before heading out the door following Lily who had ran out in excitement.

Once I'm outside in the cool air I'm glad I had worn a thick sweater, I go to the shed where I see Lily waiting, "I didn't want to fly without you, plus mom doesn't like me flying without people watching me." I smile knowingly; Lily had broken her arm when she was five. Ever since then mom had given Albus, me and James strict orders to always fly when Lily wanted to fly.

I grab my broom, the Firebolt X and Lily grabs her nimbus 2000 which dad had given her when mom bought him his new broom the Firebolt F10 which was the series after mine, I had seen when we went to Diagon Ally that the new Nimbus cobalt would be coming out this year, it was supposed to be the best qudditch broom ever, but I loved my Firebolt X it was fast enough to keep up with the team if I wanted to try out.

Lily and I fly around for a bit before she decides it's was getting really cold, I agree and we put our brooms up and run inside where mom greets us with hot chocolate, "You are the best momma." I say with a grin.

She grins back as I sip slowly on the warm frothy liquid. I hear the fireplace kick up and watch as dad stumbles out making me giggle, "Don't laugh, you do it to." He says glaring at me as Albus stumbles out next, followed by Scorpius. "So how did suit shopping go?" I ask Albus with a grin, he grins back, "Great, you are going to L-O-V-E what Scorpius picked out." I shake my head and walk away on that one; I didn't want to think about that.

I sit down at the kitchen table as the boys and dad drop their suits off in their respective rooms.

After dinner we all went to bed excited for the ball. Claire and I got dressed for bed, but I couldn't sleep, I was so excited for tomorrow, I stared out my window as I heard Claire softly snoring, which if asked if she did she would deny it, I stood up and walked to the window seat and stared out into the stars, the moon was shining on the bright, white snow, it made me smile.

As I stare into the night sky, I slowly fall asleep, dreaming of dancing.

The next morning I woke to Claire shaking me and the sun shining bright in my face, "Sarah, did you sleep in the window all night?" she asks, I yawn and nod realizing I was sore from sleeping the way I had, I would need a pain relief potion to get through the day, thankfully mom always kept several potions in stock in our medicine cabinet.

Claire helps me up noticing my discomfort and helps me down the stairs, "Mrs. Potter I think Sarah need's a pain relief potion." Claire says as we reach the kitchen, Albus who was just behind mom looked at me concerned "I feel asleep in my window seat again." Is all I say as mom hands me the bottle of bluish green liquid, I take it in one gulp as dad enters the room.

"What's wrong sunshine?" dad asked walking over to me, "Nothing to be concerned over dad, I slept in my window seat last night and woke up hurting a bit." Mom hands me a plate of food and I go and sit down as Scorpius walks down the stairs joining all of us, James was last to come down.

"So the party is at six tonight you have until three this afternoon to do as you please." Dad announces. I already had my day planned out; I was going to draw in my room until noon, than see if anyone else wanted to go for a fly before three. After I eat my breakfast I head upstairs and sit in my window seat bringing out my sketch pad, I draw until my hand cramped, which was when I decided to shower and get dressed.

I take a quick shower washing my hair and just relaxing.

When I get out and get dressed it's nearly one, I head downstairs and see Albus teaching Claire how to play wizards chess and Scorpius reading, "Who wants to go for a fly around with me for a few hours?" Scorpius stands and says he would.

I head for the broom shed and grab my broom as he exits the house with his; I'm already in the air when he joins me, "So, ready for tonight?" I ask, we were trying our best to just be friends but it was hard, he shrugs, "I guess, I mean I'm sure it'll be fun." I nod and we fly around in circles for a bit until my face was red as a tomato from the cold. I fly down and run inside, mom once again greets Scorpius and me with hot chocolate, I sip it thankfully as I stare at the clock, all the men and boys were going to the burrow to get ready while all the females including Rose would be coming to our home in an hour.

As the clock struck three dad kissed mom goodbye until later and all the boys' flooed out, that's when all the girls started to arrive via floo and Apparition. We all gathered in the living room, the adults discussing what they would help with, Aunt Hermione and Aunt Angie would be helping with hair, Aunt Fleur would be doing everyone's makeup while mom and Aunt Audrey would be helping everyone into their dresses.

Everyone lined up to get their hair done, Aunt Hermione did me first while Aunt Angie (her full name was Angelina but everyone called her Angie) did Claire's hair, I was nervous and I think Aunt Hermione could tell as the brushed my now short hair, "Nervous sweetie?" she asks, I shrug, "Nothing to worry about dear, your father has everything planned out, it will go perfect, your mom told me you designed all of your dresses." I nod; I knew she was just trying to keep me distracted, "I can't wait to see them love, now, head on over to Aunt Fleur." I thank her and walk over to Aunt Fleur who smiles at me.

"Happy birthday Sarah dear, now what color is that dress of yours?" Her English had gotten much better there was still just a hint of French though, "Red with gold swirls." I say and she gets to work on making me beautiful, it takes her only five minutes, "Here, take a look." She says handing me a mirror, she had given me a beautiful red eye shadow and had used a golden eye liner and had made it come out in a swirl like on my dress and mask, she had also applied a bit of red lipstick and pink blush.

"I love it Auntie Fleur, thank you." With that I head over to were mom was, she smiles at me as tears spring to her eyes, "Oh my darling girl, only twelve but you look so very beautiful." She whispers taking me in a hug, "Ready to head to your room and put that dress on?" I nod, it was only four and the party was at six, I could sketch for an hour, "Can I sketch for an hour momma?" she nods, there were a lot more girls to get their hair and makeup done before six.

I slink my way up the stairs, I was still nervous but also very excited. Dad had kept the ball room hall off limits all week to prepare for the party meaning he had went all out, last year he did the same thing, only it wasn't this big, this was the biggest party Albus and I had ever let him throw for our birthday. I sit down on my window seal and sigh heavily, I wondered what Scorpius would be wearing and if it would be something that fit his personality, I wanted them to be comfortable, a knock sounds on my door.

I look over to see Rose peeking in, "Hey cousin." She says walking in, I smile at her, she looked beautiful, her hair had grown since the beginning of the year and it looked less frizzy, her mom had put her hair into flowing curls the went just past her shoulder and her makeup was made up of a blue and green mix eye shadow and a dark red lipstick, "You look amazing." She hadn't gotten in her dress but I had a feeling it was just as amazing.

"So do you birthday girl." She says smiling, she hands me and wrapped present, "Rose, you didn't have to give it to me here." There would be two tables full of presents one for Albus and one for me, people knew I hated being spoiled but since being in this family it was kind of their thing. "Just open it Sarah, please." I sigh but do as I'm asked, I rip the paper open to find a plain white rectangular box, I open the box to reveal a brand new sketch pad, only this one was different, "It's a wizard sketch pad, it comes with these special colored pencils and pens and when you are done and you sign the bottom it becomes animated. I know how much you like to sketch and well I thought you would like a wizard version now that we are in school." She says

I force myself not to cry, not wanting to ruin my makeup before the party, "Rose, I love it, I can't believe you would buy this for me even after I stopped speaking to you." She smiles, "Look, I heard the rumors people were spreading, about me wanting Scorpius just because we were talking sometimes, but I'll tell you what we were talking about." I was all ears now, she laughs at my eager look, "He was asking me what he should get you for your birthday to impress you, I told him you weren't ready for any kind of relationship but a very good friendship, I have seen how scared you are Sarah, but everything will be okay. Now I think it's about time for us to get our dresses on."

I smile still forcing my tears not to fall, I just found out my cousin wasn't after the boy I liked, and the boy I liked was trying to impress me, my heart was racing, I grab my dress along with Claire's and Lily's and head downstairs after Rose.

I unzip the plastic covering as everyone watches, they had all heard I designed my dress and were ready to see it, as I took it out a chorus of gasps, ohs and awes filled the room, mom helped me slip into the dress, she was already in hers and it looked amazing on her, "Oh, you look so beautiful sunshine." Aunt Hermione says, being the first to speak. I smile as mom zips me up and they continue to help the others, I sit down nerves back.

Rose walks over and sits down, she's in a simple sea green colored dressed with a halter strap, the bottom was a gradient of several blue's and green's and there was glitter, it was beautiful on her, "I love your dress, mom said you made it, along with Claire, who by the way looks gorgeous in hers and Lily is so cute." I blush a little at the compliment.

At fifteen till six the guys arrive, Albus is to escort me in, I slip my mask on and take a few deep breaths as he walks over, he looked very good in his suit and his mask was amazing, a black and red combo, "You look great sis." He says as I link my arm in his, everyone is let into the hall except for me and Albus, I don't spot Scorpius through the huge crowd though.

As I listen, dad announces why everyone is there, I grip my brothers arm as dad announces our names, "Everybody, welcome the birthday kids, Albus and Sarah Potter!" Albus guides me to the stage were mom and dad stood, I felt like I would pass out.

A/N- sorry to leave it here, but VERY LONG CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS next on will be up ASAP this took forever, I have character details on my page, if you want examples of the dresses let me know(can't remember if they are on there or not)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Elven:

Thankfully I didn't pass out, dad had everyone sing us happy birthday and two separate cakes were brought out, mine was a large sketch pad with my name written in red and gold writing, Al's was a huge golden stich. Mine was vanilla his was chocolate. I hugged dad when all of that was over, "Thank you so much for this daddy, it's so much, you went all out." I say pulling back. He grins at me his emerald eyes shining, Oh how I wish I had been a real part of this family, I knew I was part of it, but I wish I really was Al's twin, I wanted to look like mom and dad. "You are so very welcome sunshine, I hope you have a wonderful night my dear, your mom and I have a big surprise for you later." He smiles at my, I could see a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Albus drags me onto the dance floor and we dance together, he tries his best to keep me from fainting knowing I hate crowds, "So loving the dress, dad said you designed everyone's, well moms, Lily's, Claire's and yours." I nod.

"That's cool, it looks amazing on you sis, and I'm sure you well catch the attention of a certain someone." I shrug, I didn't care, and I just wanted to have a good time with my family and friends.

After several hours of dancing with many different friends from Gryffindor mom and dad call me up to the stage and everyone comes up to see what was going on. "As everyone knows by now, we adopted Sarah when she was four, the same age as Albus. We knew nothing of her real parents so we felt as though we would be them, but now that you have entered Hogwarts Sarah, I want you to be a real part of the family." He takes a vile of purplish liquid from his suit pocket.

"This is a blood adoption potion Sarah, with both mine and your mother's blood dropped in, when you take this you will officially be a Potter on paper and by blood. You don't have to take it now, but I wanted to give this to you because I want you to be a real Potter not just some signature on a piece of paper stating that you are." My eyes well up with tears as I hug him.

I take the bottle and stick it into my purse to take after the ball was over before walking back towards Albus who was grinning from ear to ear. "You knew about this didn't you?" I ask him as I sit down, he grins and nods, "Yup, dad told me when we arrived at grams and gramps' house, I'm ready for you to take it now, but you can wait, you might pass out from the pain you will go through having to change features and all." I smile though, even though it did sound rather painful.

Scorpius and Rose walk up together and hug me, "We are so excited for you Sarah." Rose says Scorpius nods "I can't wait to see what you look like, not that I don't like how you look now." Albus shakes his head as I smack him.

Finally it's time to open our presents, we each sit by our table both piled high with presents, mom helps me with mine, I open several to reveal new sketchbooks and large sketchpads, I also receive a paint set with magical paint, some Weasley products, new clothes, and many new books. By the end of the night though, I knew I wouldn't ever run out of sketchbooks or sketchpads until at least the end of Hogwarts.

Once the party was over and everyone had left for home except for family and a few friends, we change and hang out in the family room, I grip my potion in my hand, the thing that would change how I looked, "Are you ready?" my mom asks, I nod as everyone watches me, they knew I would be in pain, Draco and his wife were even staying so he could brew me a pain relief potion for when I woke up but he wanted to be here, he had grown fond of me in potions class.

I down the vile and feel it rushing down my throat and feel it reach my gut, once it does the pain hits but I'm knocked out and all I see is black.

I wake up aching, I groan and realize I'm in my room although I had taken that potion on the couch, I try and sit up but every move shoots an electric shock through me making me scream a little, I hear footsteps thudding my way and Scorpius pokes his head in "Your up, here, dad wanted you to take this as soon as you got up." He wasn't look at me more like above me, "How do I look?" I ask him as I take the potion from his hand, finally he looks at me, making eye contact, "You look amazing Sarah, I can't wait for you to see but dad says you need another day before everything is set, here let me help." He says noticing I can hardly move the pain was so intense.

After taking the potion a fall back asleep when I wake again it's nearing midnight because the moon is high in the sky, I'm no longer hurting anymore and I was guessing that I was done with the whole transforming thing, I was scared I'll admit it.

I slowly stood up and notice that my complication had changed to fair with scattered freckles, I get up slowly and while grabbing holding of things I walk into my bathroom and flip on the light, I take a few deep breaths before looking into the mirror, I gasp in shock, I had black hair now and emerald eyes like my dad but fair and freckled skin like mom my eyes well up with tears as I stare at myself, I was so happy to finally look like my parents, I finally felt like I belonged.

I leave the bathroom and walk downstairs slowly I can hear adults whispering in dad's office, I bit my lip and knock loudly, I hear a soft come in and open the door, a hear two sharp inhales before dad walks over, "How are you feeling sunshine?" he asks with a smile, I smile back with matching eyes and say, "I feel amazing dad." Before hugging him


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

After a long and tiring Christmas vacation we returned to Hogwarts, but I was nervous, I wore a hat to cover my hair because I wasn't ready to be seen by students yet. After the family had seen the outcome of the potion they told me how beautiful I looked and that boys would fall at my feet when I turned thirteen, Scorpius didn't like that remark very much.

Claire and I were pushing the cart with our trunks, my owl and kitten and her kitten which she had bought at Diagon Ally, I had a large separate bag with all of my art supplies inside as well as we reach platforms nine and ten one by one we run through, we had actually gotten here early enough to not panic, when we run through the barrier I smile at the sight of the train and all of my classmates. I hadn't seen Scorpius since the last dinner at gram's so I was ready to see him.

After what seemed like thousands of goodbyes it's time to go, I pull Claire onboard and we find our seats with Albus, Rose and Scorpius.

"Why are you wearing that?" Scorpius asks frowning at my choice of winter head gear, "I'm not ready for everyone to see my changes." I say taking my cat out of her cage, she roams the carriage for a moment before finding her spot between Albus and me, I grab a new sketch book and a new pencil and flip it open and start a new drawing which was of all of our faces in a group with the words Gryffindor written underneath, I finish just in time to slip on my robe.

After a large feast we all make our way to bed and say goodnight to each other Claire and I chat for a while as the other girls make their way in, "You're still wearing your hate Sarah." Claire says frowning; I sigh and look at the others in the room who were already in bed "Fine, I'll take it off." I slip the hate off my head and she smiles, "I don't know why you want to hide it, you loved it when we were away, and now you an Al actually look like twins." Claire says before walking back to her bed and climbing under the covers, I follow suite and get under mine, "I don't know, I guess I'm scared what people will say." I tell her before falling asleep.

When I wake the next morning the sun is just rising and I'm tired, I can tell today will be a long day, I get up and go take a shower, after a get dressed I stare into the mirror for a few minutes, still trying to comprehend the new look, I leave the bathroom throw a pillow at Claire to wake her up before pulling on my school robes.

I leave the room after making sure Claire gets into the shower, I walk to the great hall to find I'm the only student that is up; I sit down and dig in as students start to file in slowly, I can feel their eyes on me but I ignore it until a second or third year Gryffindor walks up to me, "Hi, I've never seen you before, what's your name." I stare at him wondering if he was kidding as Albus and Scorpius walk in and notice him, "Is this guy bothering you Sarah?" Scorpius asks walking over, "Oh sorry, I didn't realize you were James Potters sister." He says before walking off.

I shake my head and continue to eat as Claire makes are presence known "So we have potions this morning right?" I ask trying to change the topic, Scorpius nods "Yeah, we should probably get going, dad said today's lesson was something big he's been working on since Christmas break started."

We make our way to the potions class room and find our seats in the front, Draco greets each of us and hands us a sheet with instructions on a potion we had never heard of before. He just grins and says, "Just wait you guys are going to love it."

Finally the rest of their class files in and finds their seats.

"Alright class today we will be working on a potion of my own creation today, it's called a walk in their shoes, it will allow you to spend a day in someone else's body now it takes about a month to prepare but first we will go over pros and cons but first I shall pair you up, the person who are sitting with will be who you switch bodies with."

Great, I think, I'm going to be in Scorpius' body for a day when this is all said and done.

After potions everyone was excited to start the project that McGonagall couldn't get our class to settle down in chatter, "Class, if you are not going to pay attention I will give each and every one of you detention." She says shutting them up.

But I was ready for this, I would be spending the day in Scorpius' body, which would be weird, thankfully it would wear off by the end of the day.

Sighing heavily to myself as I walked to defense against the dark arts I couldn't help but wonder if this potion would be a good or a bad thing.

The next day we start creating the potion, I steered it when needed and brought the heat up or down as Scorpius slowly added the needed ingredients, this took about two week to do because we had to leave them sitting after class, when the two weeks of adding the ingredients were done we put them into two separate vials and added hair to it, it was kind of like polyjuice potion except we would be swapping bodies instead of turning into the person.

Those had to set for another two weeks before we could drink them.

The closer the time to swap bodies for the day got the more nervous everyone became, I could even see Scorpius with beads of sweat sometimes, good to know I wasn't the only person scared and nervous to swap bodies, thing is we didn't know if we would have our own mind or if we would have the others, that was what worried me the most.

The day finally arrived, we had decided to do the body switch on valentine's day because we figured it would be funny, as we all filed into the potions classroom that day we were all wringing our hands together nervously, I picked up the bottle labeled Scorpius as he picked up the bottle labeled Sarah and we sat down to await our instructions.

"Alright class, the day has come, to swap bodies and walk in the other persons shoes until sundown, you aren't to tell anyone that you are someone else you are to act like that person, understood." Every nods and murmurs an agreement, "Alright class bottoms up." I swallow the lump in my throat and look at Scorpius, "On three?" I nod and we count together, "One, two, three." And we down the potion.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

I could feel the difference but I knew who I was, I was Scorpius Malfoy now, walking in his shoes with my brain, his dad decided to do a test run on me, "What's you name Mr. Malfoy?" I reply, "Scorpius, seriously professor couldn't pick someone else." I chuckle as my dad smiles.

Class ends and I follow Sarah out of the room to defense class were we duel each other on that weeks' spell and getting graded on how our spell casting was doing, after that we headed to lunch were Sarah sketched as me, her and Albus eat lunch at the tree by the lake because it was the only alone time until we were in the common room and even then we couldn't actually talk about things.

I tell them that Lucius was being released from Azkaban that summer for good behavior, which I wasn't prepared for, he had no idea I was in Gryffindor and he would kill me and I knew it.

After lunch, which is also when Sarah finally stops crying because what I had said, which was weird because she never cried like that. Albus thankfully knows how to confront her best, I hated seeing those beautiful green eyes of her cry, it was strange saying green rather than blue, but I loved them all the same, okay I know it's bad that I feel this way at only elven soon to be twelve at the end of the school year, but could you blame me, anyway we head to transfiguration, my least favorite subject and Sarah's favorite.

Have I ever told you how amazing Sarah's wand is, it's so unique, just like hers, Damn it Scorpius stop thinking about her, Anyway we turn animals into cups and back again, I felt bad for turning my owl into a cup and I would apologize that night in silence.

We head to History of Magic where Sarah and I pass notes to each other and pretend to read the material along with Professor Binns, after that we head to dinner, Claire tries to flirt with Albus during this time and he fails to notice while Sarah and I do or best not to brush arms or hands together because it would just make things even more tense between us, it's hard to believe this day is almost over, as everyone in year one watches the sun sink down.

It's like a sudden change as I travel back into my body and can still remember what it is like to be Scorpius, but not realizing it, I hear several people gasp and hug their classmates they had become and I realize now it wasn't just first years but all years doing this project, I hear James sniffling down the way and him and his best mate Gordon hug each other briefly, I than remember me telling everyone that Lucius would be free and grab Scorpius and begin to cry and say how sorry I am for him because his grandfather will surely kill him if he hears that Scorpius is in Gryffindor.

Scorpius sighs heavily and just hugs me to him as I do this until I'm finished, "Let's all go talk in the common room, he says standing.

We follow him eagerly we all wanted to know things, once we reach the common room we sit down in a corner, "So I remember everything I did while in Sarah's body and same with Sarah while she was in mine, Albus what do you remember?" Albus looks at Claire and sighs, "Claire do you godparents work all the time?" tears spring to her eyes as she nods, "Yeah, they do, I think my god mother blames me for my mom not being here, you see I haven't been honest, my mom died giving birth to me and my dad couldn't bear to keep me so he basically dumped me on my godparents." I hug Claire tight as she cries, after she calms down she looks at Albus, "You don't feel like you and Sarah are close anymore, why?" I stare at Albus as he looks down at his hands.

"Answer the question Al; I'd love to know, so I can fix it." I say, he looks up at me and sighs, "We don't talk anymore Sarah," he says, "We used to talk about everything, and hang out all the time, now we don't, I don't like it."

Needless to say we hug it out and agree to always talk to each other one on one twice a week after dinner.

After a long a chaotic day we all head to bed and go to sleep as more secrets are reviled throughout Hogwarts, good job Professor Malfoy. I think as I slip into a deep sleep

Sorry this one's so short but it is in Scorpius' POV this chapter, so yea going to finish this one up soon a post the sequel


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen:

Things changed after the project but for the better, after secrets were revealed there was more friendships being made.

We had a month left for school and it was also the month Lucius Malfoys trail was, Scorpius and his father would be leaving the school today to go to said trailer and I hope Scorpius would be alright.

We say goodbye at the door, "You had better tell me everything that happens got it." I say as Albus shakes his hand, Scorpius nods and chuckles before leaving.

When I see him at breakfast the next morning he is fine, "He hasn't found out yet, but he will and then I'm in trouble." He says while eating, I felt so bad for him, and wished he didn't have to go to Malfoy Manor, "Wait, you can stay with us all summer, like you would ever stay with potters and weasleys!" I say with a grin, "I'm going to ask dad right now, go ask yours." I hurry back to the dorm after grabbing some toast to eat on the way.

When I get to my room and take a breath and begin the letter.

**Daddy,**

** I think Scorpius should stay with us over summer because of his grandfather, please let him.**

** Thank you,**

** Sarah**

I smile as I was my owl take off towards dad and once he's a tiny dot I head back to the castle, when I arrive I see Scorpius with a huge grin on his face, "You are brilliant Sarah because your dad and mine already talked about letting me stay and they both agreed." That was shocking I hadn't expected that to be that easy.

"That's great, let's go get packed, we leave this weekend." I say grabbing his hand, he laughs as we run all the way to the common room.

When we arrive we are out of breath from the long run, we take a few moments to catch our breath, we laugh a little before telling the password to The Fatlady and walking into the common room, "One of these days Sarah, you will be my girlfriend." Scorpius says to me making me smile and shrug before saying, "We shall see Mr. Malfoy." We spend of the rest of the day packing.

After a long week of waiting it was finally time to go home, as I made myself comfortable in a compartment with Claire, Albus, Scorpius and Rose, our animals roaming around and playing I smile as we start our way back home, "One year down six more to go." I say getting several murmurs of yeah.

There you have it guys, not much happened it was really an introduction to everyone and how they are, but I will start the next one ASAP, if you have any suggestions on titles that include the word Sunshine and maybe year two let me know please. I hope you enjoyed Sarah's beginning.


End file.
